Elites
Elites are known as Saghelie's, and are an enemy AI in Halo Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo Reach and Halo Wars. They soon became an allie AI in Halo 3 along with Thel Vadeeme and Rtas Vadumm. Ranks Minor Minor Elites are the the most unexperienced and most common in the Elite Rank, and are often seen on the battlefield leading squads of Grunts. Minors are equivalent to UNSC sergeants. Major Major Elites are higher then Minor Elites, and are less common but more experienced then Minors. They are a Shipmasters second in command and are equivalent to UNSC Luitenants. Upon the battlefield, they are seen leading Minors, Grunts and Jackals. Ultra Ultra Elites are the Covenants Colnel and Captain and are equivalent to UNSC Field Officers. They were quite common during the Fall of Reach. General General Elites are in charge of many Covenant ships and armies, they have the ability to command hundreds and even thousands. This rank was observed during the Fall of Reach and Generals armor was extremley powerful. Ranger Ranger Elites are deployed for to fight or work in vaccum. They use jetpacks and protective helmets. Stealth Stealth Elites have weak armour and use invisability to ambush enemies. They are the Covenants Spies and Assassins who use Active Camo as their primary weapon. SpecOps SpecOps Elites are deployed for Special Operation missions and, like Stealth Elites, use Active Camo. They usally operate in Squads. SpecOps Officer SpecOps Officers are in charge of leading standard SpecOps Elites and even SpecOps Grunts. SpecOps Commander of the Covenant SpecOps Commanders are in command of every SpecOps Unit, and it seems their can only be one at a time. This rank is higher then Shipmaster but the same as Fleet Master or Field Master. Honor Guard Honor Guards protect the High Council and Prophet Hireachs. They usally wield Spears but sometimes wield Energy Swords and Plasma Rifles. Honor Guard Ultra Honor Guard Ultras are the most elite combat units. Guard Ultras are known as the Lights of Sanghelious. Zealot Zealot Elites have the mission of recovering Forerunner relics, and are the Covenants Generals and Admirals: Fleet Master, Ship Master and Field Master. Ship Master Ship Masters command Covenant Ships in a fleet but still are under a Supreme Commanders command. They are equivalent to Navy Captain Ranks. Fleet Master Fleet Masters lead Covenant fleets including their own vassal. This rank is equivalent to the Admiral Ranks. Field Master Field Masters lead armies on the ground, but instead of commanding his army from a far distance, he goes into the front lines to battle the enemy. Field Masters are equivalent to the General Ranks. Field Marshal Field Marshals is the highest rank in the Zealot class but doesn't lead large scale armies or fleets. They instead of lead small strike teams composed of Zealot Officers. Supreme Commander Supreme Commanders are in charge of leading large or powerful fleets of the Covenant. Imperial Admiral Imperial Admirals are in charge of leading whole fleets. They also can ride in powerful Capital Ships.